This invention relates generally to a method and system for facilitating the sale of an item by a member of the public. In particular, the present invention relates to a computerized apparatus and method to identify and accept an item for sale, associate an appraised value for the item and dispense the item in conjunction with a sale.
There are multiple forums for a member of the public to conduct a sale of an item (e.g., a book, rare coin, sports equipment, painting) using a distributed network, such as through an online site via the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWeb sitesxe2x80x9d). Web sites have been available to place classified ads, include an item in an auction of various types, or use some other online sales vehicle. Accordingly, a person seeking to sell an item has had many options and forums to offer the item for sale and as a result a person seeking to purchase an item has had as many options and forums to locate an item to purchase.
The online sales process has many advantages, such as: the ability to make a description of an item for sale available to a large number of potential customers; allowing a description of the item to be searchable; allowing the seller and buyer to conduct the transaction in relative or complete anonymity; allowing the process to be available twenty four hours a day and other advantages.
However, the work and inconvenience involved in arranging for a transfer of the item from a seller to a buyer can be a detriment to the online sales process. Many members of the public are not equipped to properly pack and ship an item or a seller may not wish to go through the considerable time and expense which may be required to properly arrange for shipping. A physical meeting to transfer the item from a seller to a buyer may also be inconvenient. A detriment to classified ads in a newspaper or via an online Web site is the need to physically meet and deal with a stranger in order to conduct a sale. Typically a member of the public does not have a regular place of business available to consummate the transfer. Not only must a time and place be arranged, but there may be a risk factor involved in meeting a stranger or a transfer of funds. Most members of the public are not equipped to process a credit card transaction and may be uncomfortable accepting a personal check. On the other hand, a buyer may be equally uncomfortable tendering a large amount of cash. In addition, there is a possibility that a buyer may wish to take advantage of the time and effort invested by the seller and try to renegotiate a purchase price in person.
Traditional pawn shops offer an alternative to the online sale in that a pawn shop offers a regular place of business and a ready buyer; however a pawn shop will typically only offer a deeply discounted purchase price for an item. A seller may be able to strike a better bargain if they can deal directly with an ultimate buyer.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for facilitating a bargain and sale of an item placed for sale by a member of the public, as well as a delivery vehicle to consummate the sale. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allows for a transfer of funds from a buyer to a seller as part of the delivery process.
The present invention includes an apparatus, such as a vending machine, that has one or more compartments with a mechanism for dispensing a content of a compartment upon receipt of a payment. A receptacle can accept an item, from a member of the public, as content into an empty compartment and identify the item accepted, such as with a barcode label. The vending machine can include a mechanism that will connect it over a network, such as the Internet, to a computing device.
The vending machine can also include a mechanism that can receive an appraised value of the identified item over the communication connection and a mechanism that can display the appraised value in association with the compartment containing the item, such as an Internet website or a hardcopy. The item can be dispensed from the vending machine in response to receiving a predetermined sales amount. The predetermined sales amount can be within a threshold range of the appraised value amount for the item. Some embodiments include a barcode scanner capability for dispensement.
In one aspect of the present invention, the vending machine can be capable of receiving a tangible or intangible item and dispensing value for an item received.
In another aspect, the vending machine can include a mechanism that can receive information, identification and contact information of the member of the public or multiple members of the public involved in a transaction relating to an item, data descriptive of the item, identification information and contact information of the member of the public.
Embodiments include an automated vending machine that accepts an item as content into an empty compartment from a first member of the public and dispenses the item in response to receiving an indication to dispense over the network from the first member of the public or receiving a predetermined payment amount for the item from a second member of the public. An indication to dispense an item can be accomplished over the network from the first member of the public and include an activation of a programmable interactive device contained in a graphical user interface accessible via the network.
In another aspect a first member of the public can place an item for sale into a compartment and be contacted by a second member of the public concerning the item. Contact can be accomplished via the network.
A predetermined payment amount can be an amount discounted from the appraised value, substantially the same as the appraised value, or greater than the appraised value.
Still another aspect of the invention includes a data storage device or other mechanism that can provide the capability to search a list of items available for sale.
Embodiments of the present invention can include a computerized system, executable software, or a data signal implementing the inventive methods of the present invention. The computer server can be accessed via a network access device, such as a computer. Similarly, the data signal can be operative with a computing device, and executable software can be embodied on a computer readable medium.